


A place to text.

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: The Hearth Series [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre Relationship, more than friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13477584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He was nearly hyperventilating at the mere idea





	A place to text.

** A place to text. **

He was nearly hyperventilating at the mere idea of sending the text. He’d typed it out, erased it, retyped it, maybe a dozen times. His hands were shaking and he knew if he didn’t do something _soon_ , he’d back out. Again.

Squeezing his eyes shut, he pressed send. And then promptly had a panic attack against his refrigerator door.

Spencer woke from his doze on his couch when his phone beeped. It was late, he had no idea who would be messaging him. Rolling over he found the phone between the cushions and tapped it awake.

_Have dinner with me on Friday? No Jack, just you and I. Somewhere nice. As a date._

 


End file.
